1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation of the type having an x-ray generator, an x-ray tube and an x-image intensifier to which a video camera with CCD image sensor is coupled. Such x-ray diagnostics installations serve the purpose of reproducing x-ray images on a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 38 42 649 discloses an x-ray diagnostics installation of this general type wherein a CCD converter converts an image visible on the output luminescent screen of an x-ray image intensifier into an electrical signal that is digitized in an analog-to-digital converter (A/D converter) and is supplied to an image processor. A central system control device generates all clock and control signals for the overall x-ray diagnostics installation. The central system control device effects the activation the x-ray generator synchronized with the vertical pulses of the video clock, and effects a simultaneous interrupt of the read-out clock of the CCD image sensor. The central system control device effects a shut-off of the x-ray generator as well as the immediate enabling of the CCD image sensor on the basis of a measured signal. A disadvantage of this known cental control is that the control must be precisely synchronized with the video clock, so that a complicated, central system control device is required.